


Un-Civil Beasts

by CloudDreamer



Category: Original Work, whump - Fandom
Genre: Anachronistic, Animal Transformation, Dehumanization, Eventual Comfort, Magic, Other, Recovery, Trauma, Whump, painful healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: I wrote some stuff about these characters at butterflies-memories-whump.tumblr.com. I'm crossposting them here for convenience and safe keeping.





	Un-Civil Beasts

The wind ruffles their damp hair, sending them shuttering and shaking. 

It’s cold out, and they’re wet. 

Drops fall down their cheek, landing on their scars and their open wounds. They might be crying, they don’t know. 

Is the water coalescing on the end of their strands of hair, forming into tiny icicles? Once upon a time, they ran around and knocked those stalact–stalag–they don’t know and they don’t care– off the sides of buildings with someone they cared for. Unconcerned. Not-scared. 

What if those buildings wanted the ice to cling to them? 

What if it was the only way for those buildings to know they’re real? 

Don’t be stupid, they think in pieces. Buildings don’t hurt. There’s gaps between the words, gaps filled with nothing. A tangible nothing, though, because they know it’s missing. It’s all the memories that don’t work with the them that exists now. 

It’s the no, it’s the stop, it’s the cushioning of their instinct to be cruel to themself with the kindness and love they’d known once. 

It can’t be gone forever. 

It can’t be. 

But they don’t have the strength to wish for anything anymore.


End file.
